


Growth of a Kingdom

by charmed_seconds



Series: Growth of a King(dom) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has grown from a little farmhand to King of Camelot. Now, seated beside Arthur, the young warlock will have to manage a witch hellbent on destroying his Kingdom, four young mages that threaten to turn him gray long before his time and a council stuck in the bronze age. A day-to-day story that encompasses Merlin's and Arthur's struggle to transform Camelot into the prophesied Albion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth of a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place within the "Growth of a King" universe, but you don't necessarily need to read that in order to get this. In the terms of timeline within the story, this takes place two weeks after Merlin and Arthur handfasted together. Merlin has been Court Sorcerer and Arthur's Consort for four months now. Morgana is evil in this universe; Morgause is still alive though and Mordred hasn't been introduced yet. This will also be a day-to-day story, meaning one chapter equals one day in this universe. So most chapters will start with Merlin and/or Arthur waking up and most chapters will end with Merlin and/or Arthur going to bed. I'll try not to make the chapters too boring and add in sub-plotlines to keep things interesting as well. Well, enough of my rambles. Enjoy!

“Well, the citadel is still standing,”

Merlin chuckled and looked up. Sunlight was just beginning to peer over the horizon, an array of pinks and purples mixed in with the light blue. Faintly, Merlin could hear the first servants rising from bed to gather eggs and milk the cows to break their fasts before starting the day of labor.

The citadel stood proudly in the middle of the city, it’s towers seemingly climbing higher and higher into the sky. He could see the large banners that were put up to decorate for his and Arthur’s handfasting a fortnight before. They would be up for another before they would be taken down; the month-long celebration finally done.

“Leon probably locked up Gwaine in the dungeon,” Merlin replied, smirking as he and Arthur dismounted in the courtyard.

Arthur smirked but said nothing. He handed his reins along with Merlin’s to a bleary-eyed servant. Merlin sent the young man a thankful smile as he led Arthur’s stallion and his mare to the stables. Yawning, Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur’s offered one and allowed his husband to lead him.

“Don’t know why we had to arrive so bloody early,” complained Merlin.

“We’re already a day and half late,” Arthur responded, “I’m surprised Leon hadn’t sent out a search party.”

Merlin smiled, “Probably did; but they missed us.”

“Probably should get a better search party then,” joked Arthur as he opened up their chamber door, “We can sleep for a few candlemarks; but, we should check in with the council some time today.”

“I’m sure the Knights miss you as well,” Merlin yawned, “And I should look in on the Mages, doubt they’ve been inhering to their damn assignments.”

“They’re young,” Arthur remarked as he peeled off his dark red cape, “I’m sure you’ll whip them into shape eventually.”

“That or chuck out of a tower window,” mumbled Merlin as he slipped on his worn-out sleeping tunic.

Arthur laughed before frowning, “Love, that tunic is threadbare,”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Merlin glared, “My mum gave me this, you prat.”

“I know,” Arthur said, placating Merlin by rubbing his husband’s arms with his hands, “But perhaps Malle can make it a bit more sturdy so you don’t wake up bare-chested one morning.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled out of Arthur’s hands to crawl into bed. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll think about it.”

Arthur shook his head fondly before joining Merlin in bed. Pulling Merlin close, he lightly kissed Merlin’s forehead, “Sleep, love.”

Merlin cuddled close, his eyes easing shut. Weaving his fingers between Arthur’s, Merlin allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

 

 

Arthur tightened his sword around his waist before leaving the armory. He headed towards the training field; Merlin already with his Mages in the eastern tower. He could hear Leon’s voice over the sound of clanging swords and grunts which quickly quieted when the Knights saw him approaching.

“King Arthur!” Leon said, quickly grasping Arthur’s forearm in greeting, “You’re back. How was your marriage holiday?”

“It was grand, Leon, thank you for watching over Camelot while I and Merlin was away.”

“Where is little Twinkle Fingers?” Gwaine asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s ludicrous nickname for Merlin. “Checking in with his Mages.”

“How are they coming, sire?” Leon asked, “They’ve been holed up in the Tower since your departure.”

“Merlin gave them some kind of assignment while we were away.” Arthur explained, “Far as I know, they’re getting close to the strength we’ll need them to fight along side us against Morgana.”

Leon nodded, “I see. Pass on my greeting to Merlin as well, Sire.”

Arthur smiled before turning towards his Knights, his smile turning into a devilish smirk, “Well, what are you standing around for, you damn maidens. Partner up, we’re doing sparring! Gwaine, you’re with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin blinked in surprise when he saw his four mages nose deep into tomes. Gently, he knocked his knuckles against the wooden door of the apex room of the eastern tower. Since the establishment a month after Merlin’s reveal and two before his and Arthur’s handfasting, the mages have been working feverishly to strength their power enough to fight with the Knights against Morgana and other magical threats.

But, with the only four sorcerers that they could find within Camelot’s boarders, Merlin was struggling to get the young men and woman to gain enough maturity to focus their power as well. The four sorcerers’ heads snapped up when they heard the knock, their eyes widening before they jump up from their seats.

“Sire!” the only woman - Anya - stammered, “You’re back.”

Merlin smiled at the brunette woman, her light green eyes wide with shock. “Yes, and I’m pleased to see that you actually did the work I assigned you all.”

“Yes, sire, but we don’t…comprehend everything within these books,” Elric - a short blond young man - stated.

Merlin smiled, “Hence why I’m here,” he said; and with a wave of his fingers, the door eased shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin sent Arthur a tired smile when he met up with him just outside of the grand hall. Chuckling, Merlin wiped his thumb over Arthur’s cheek, “You had a smudge of mud, dear.”

Arthur chuckled, “Was sparring with Gwaine. Leon says ‘Welcome back’ as well.”

“Yes, remind me to send that man something for watching over Camelot while we were away. Anyone who could fend off Gwaine for a fortnight deserves a day off, hmm?” Merlin suggested.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Yes, love. Leon can have the day off tomorrow, message heard.”

:”Good,” Merlin smiled, “Ready to face the council?”

“Yes, let’s hear the raging old coots.” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s waist, “Think they’re die if we kiss in front of them?”

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. “I would hate to send them to Gaius. Poor man nearly had a heartattack when I popped up a few candlemarks ago.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Transportation spell?”

Frowning, Merlin looked downward, “I was aiming for our chambers. Shut up! They’re hard!”

Arthur quieted his mirth, “Alright, alright. Let’s get this over with?”

Merlin nodded and gently pushed against the large wooden door, ready to finish the first day of reigning as King Merlin of Camelot.

 

* * *

 

 

The council was cold at best. They didn’t particularly agree with Arthur’s decision to take Merlin as his partner or to allow magic once again in Camelot. He didn’t know what affected them more : whether Merlin was a man or that Merlin was a servant rising up in rank.

They asked the polite questions about their marriage holiday and Arthur answered automatically; however, the haze was broken when his sister’s name was brought up.

“What of Morgana?” Arthur asked.

“She approaches, sire,” Wilmot - an elderly man that Arthur remembers from his father’s reign - answered, “And we’re not sure if Camelot is ready to fight her off.”

“The mages are almost ready,” Merlin said, “I foresee a few more weeks and I believe they’ll be strong enough”

“And the knights are on notice for Morgana’s return,” Arthur finished, “We’ll keep an eye on her, if she continues her approach we’ll gather arms. Anything else?”

Silence gave Arthur his answer. Fluidly, he stood up, Merlin quickly following, “Merlin and I shall be dining in our chambers and we’ll like to not be disrupted.”

Merlin blushed lightly but followed after Arthur to their chambers. Dinner was a quiet affair. They talked lightly about the knights and mages; but, steered clear of the topic of Morgana.

It wasn’t until they were both in their bed when Merlin brought it up. Merlin peered up at Arthur, the man looking up at the canopy in thought. Sighing, Merlin entangled his left hand with Arthur’s right, gaining Arthur’s attention.

“What if I could save her?”

“Who?”

Merlin sighed, “Morgana.”

Arthur snorted, “Don’t play with such nonsense, Merlin. Go to sleep.”

“But I think I could, Arthur! I don’t think she’s-” Arthur’s cold glare stopped Merlin, “Arthur?”

“Go to sleep, Merlin.”

Merlin closed his eyes, “Arthur-”

“I mean it, Merlin. Don’t play with nonsense. Now, sleep. We need it.”

Merlin frowned but laid his head back on Arthur’s chest, “Love you,”

Merlin let his eyes close when he felt Arthur’s lips press onto his scalp, and faintly he head “You too,” before falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
